The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to systems for accumulating compressed gas from a cylinder of an internal combustion engine.
The invention also relates to arrangements for creating a source of compressed gas which can be mixed with fuel and injected into a spark ignited internal combustion engine.
Attention is directed to the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,164,511 July 4, 1939 2,387,862 October 30, 1945 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 159,661, filed Feb. 24, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,002.